


Without a Conscience?

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Free Verse, Older Characters, bc Remus is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: It was so much better when Lily was still among the rubble and Remus was still in shards. But healing could be better, too, they supposed.
Relationships: Lily Luna Potter/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 1





	Without a Conscience?

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy! Originally written for Hattie, for having the best freeverse in the 2011 M&MWP competition.

Maybe it was an i.m.a.g.i.n.a.r.y. thought  
Because it couldn't have been real  
(these feelings)  
if they had been in their _right_ minds

-but Remus is a victim of his daydreams  
&& Lily is a slave to her heart-

See  
Lily **Luna** P_ **o_** t_ **t_** e_ **r**  
is just another girl who takes after her mother  
(the handsomest men are older than you are!)  
&& Lily Luna Potter  
is just another witch who thought her childhood meant something  
(because Teddy never stuck around for anyone else)

-but Teddy takes after his m_u_m  
&& is just _t_o_o_ good at  
B/r-E.a;K)i*N:g  
things-

[Oh, Teddy, How Could You!  
You Said You'd Tired Of Dating!  
But There You Are With Dom|In|Ique!]

But  
Remus **John** L_ **u_** p_ **i_** n  
is just feeling hate **HATE** h_ **a_** t_ **e  
** (because why did Tonks force her way into his life and then lose her o:w:n?)  
&& Remus John Lupin  
is just feeling so much bLaMe it «blinds» him  
(Remus, you fool, it was a war, you could've saved her!)

-sometimes Remus wishes he'd  
n,e,v,e,r  
said "yes" to Dora-

[I'm Too Old For You.  
I'll Never Be What You Want Or Deserve.  
We're Just Not Right To|Geth|Er.]

It's some type of !glorious! calamity,  
Remus & Lily,  
feeling bad  
(pity!party, pity!party, pity!party)  
And there's some finger-pointing done  
~It's _your_ fault your son's the way he is~  
±It's _your_ fault for being so bloody young±

But young&old **isn't** the matter  
It's the trouble that Lily is following in Tonks' footsteps  
&& that Remus is following in Teddy's footsteps  
(maybe it was inevitable that they'd collide?)

Yet there's no  
»IMPACT«  
no messy !eXpLoSiOn!  
-it's just a _meeting_ of _minds_ -  
Because **Lilu** 's too busy brushing the dust of debris off herself  
{Teddy left her in the wreckage}  
Because **Rem** 's too busy minding his gingerly placed steps  
{Dora left him broken in a million pieces}

So at least there's |common ground|.  
And being grounded in that is what they  
n;e;e;d.

H-O-W-E-V-E-R

?!history repeats itself¡¿

Lily really _does_ take after her mother  
(though she's found a reliable older man this time)  
&& Remus really _does_ feel hate 'n' guilt  
(he _had_ to have been the one to lead Lily astray…but he hates those beautiful teal eyes of hers—it's all her eyes' fault!)

There's no more thinking that this is all  
i*m*a*g*i*n*a*r*y

-now Lily is a victim of her daydreams  
&& Remus is a slave to his heart-

There's no more  
d/e/b/r/i/s or **B** x **R** x **O** x **K** x **E** x **N** B **x** O **x** N **x** E **x** S

-'cuz Remus brushed her off 'n' Lily mended every little c|r|a|c|k-

There's only the hate **&** blame

-but that's all right,  
because they only **hated** that they hadn't confessed sooner that  
this is all real  
…and…  
isn't love just **blaming** the other person  
for making you

.::eternally theirs::. ?-

**Author's Note:**

> This is hat in a box's prize for having the best freeverse, "Fireworks and Hearts on Strings," for the 2011 Mew & Mor's Weird Pairings competition. It really is a superb FV and also had Lilu as a main character. I'm glad you asked for this as a prize, Hattie—I had a lot of fun writing it!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :D
> 
> 2017 note: Ahhh, I still like this a lot and love the Remlilu ship. -w- I'm also so damn grateful to have met some of the coolest peeps on FFN and to have read some of the best damn stuff you'll ever read. :3


End file.
